Between Your Sweet Lips
by vousmevoyez
Summary: [CHAPTER 1 Updated!] Kyungsoo tidak hanya menggenggam 'adik'nya. Kyungsoo telah menggenggam seluruh hati Jongin. KaiSoo!/GS/Boy!Kai/Girl!Kyungsoo/Fluff/NC/Smut
1. Prologue

**Tittle : Between Your Sweet Lips**

**Main Casts :**

**Kim Jong In**

**Do Kyung Soo**

**Other Casts :**

**HunHan**

**Chanbaek**

**Rating : M for Mature**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Alert : Typos ; OOC ; GS!GENDERSWITCH ; NC Inside!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yummie Kim Present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PROLOGUE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kim Jongin. Pria itu menatap gelas berisi _tequila_nya dengan pandangan kosong. Salah satu sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas.

"Byun Baekhyun. Cih.. Kau akan menyesal karena lebih memilih pria jangkung idiot itu,"

Ya. Jongin 2000% yakin benar bahwa wanita itu akan memohon-mohon agar bisa kembali padanya. Karena sebenarnya Jongin merasa masih belum rela melepaskan Baekhyun. Tapi ia tidak boleh terus-terusan _stuck_ pada Baekhyun yang terang-terangan lebih memilih Park Chanyeol dibandingkan dirinya. Padahal Jongin bisa dikatakan lebih tampan dan mapan dibandingkan seorang Park Chanyeol, ya walaupun dirinya tak seputih Chanyeol. Ia benar-benar tidak terima dengan kenyataan ini.

Jongin memberi isyarat pada bartender dihadapannya untuk mengisi gelasnya —lagi.

"Gyosu-_nim _yang terhormat, sebaiknya kau pulang. Kau mabuk,"

"Ya! Oh Sehun! Sejak kapan kau menolak permintaan dari temanmu yang tampan ini? Eo?,"

"Ck. Narsisnya bahkan tidak hilang walaupun sudah mabuk seperti ini," Sehun berkata sambil memijit pelipisnya. "Sebaiknya kau pulang Jongin-_ah. _Istirahatlah. Ini sudah larut malam," Sebenarnya ia mau saja mengantar Jongin pulang, karena tidak mungkin Jongin menyetir dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tapi Luhannya sudah menunggu di apartemen. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Hh, oke Sehun-_ah_. Aku tahu kau pasti sudah tidak sabar untuk menunggangi Luhan di kasurmu lagi. Aku pergi," Jongin menyambar mantelnya dan pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang tengah menatapnya datar.

"Paling minggu depan si hitam itu sudah mengencani wanita lain lagi," ucap Sehun bermonolog ria.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin memasukkan tangannya ke saku mantel, gumpalan asap keluar dari mulutnya seiring nafas yang dihembuskannya. Jongin melangkah pelan menembus kegelapan sambil bersenandung kecil. Ia melirik alroji _Calvin Klein-_nya. Masih jam 8 malam. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada Baekhyun. Seharusnya Baekhyun sekarang sudah terlentang di bawahnya menggunakan lingerie hitam favorit Jongin. Tapi kenyataan berkata lain.

"Mungkin aku harus mencoba melupakannya," Ucapnya pada angin malam yang menerpa wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba Jongin merasakan matanya teramat sangat berat untuk dibuka. Jongin menguap. Pandangannya mulai mengabur. Ah ya.. Jongin lupa. _He has a bad habit._ Setiap kali meminum alkohol, dirinya akan tertidur lelap selama beberapa jam bahkan bisa lebih dari 24 jam. Dulu saat Jongin berumur 18 tahun, Ibu Jongin bahkan sempat mengira Jongin tewas karena terus tertidur selama 40 jam nonstop setelah meminum 2 gelas soju.

Dan sekarang.. Oh.. Tidak mungkinkan seorang dosen Yonsei University yang tampan sepertinya tertidur di tengah jalan? Bisa saja Jongin akan diperkosa oleh mahasiswi centil —sekaligus fans Jongin yang kebetulan lewat di jalan ini. '_Mengerikan,' _batin Jongin. Tapi.. Jongin benar-benar sangat mengantuk. Ia butuh tempat tidur _king-size_-nya sekarang juga.

PLUK!

Ah akhirnya Jongin bisa tertidur di kasur empuk miliknya.

.

.

Tapi tunggu... kenapa bantalnya lebih lembut dari biasanya.. dan ini agak kenyal. Ah mungkin ini hanya perasaannya saja.

.

.

Jongin terlelap. Dan tak tahu kapan akan terbangun. Mungkin ia akan menginap lagi di _Dream Island-_nya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo— gadis berbalut mantel _cream_ itu membenarkan _earmuff-_nya sambil menenteng belanjaan yang baru saja ia beli di supermarket. Malam ini cuacanya sangat dingin. Mungkin ia harus menyalakan penghangat ruangan jika sudah tiba di _penthouse _miliknya.

Kyungsoo terus saja berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk —tidak memperhatikan keadaan sekitar.

.

.

PLUK

.

.

BRUK!

.

.

"Aaak!," Kyungsoo menjerit. Ia bersumpah, ia bisa merasakan bahwa barusan, kepala seseorang —ah lebih tepatnya seorang pria telah menubruk dadanya. Lebih tepatnya buah dada.

Kaki Kyungsoo gemetar. Kyungsoo sudah mengira bahwa pria ini pasti preman di sekitar sini.

'_Oh tidak.. Dadaku.. sudah tidak perawan!,' _batin Kyungsoo.

Tubuh kecil Kyungsoo sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk menopang beban yang ditanggungnya dan akhirnya ia tersungkur ke belakang dengan tubuh pria itu yang masih setia menempel di tubuhnya.

"Aah. Pantatku.. Aish kenapa di sini banyak batu kerikil," ringisnya.

'_Tunggu. Kenapa orang ini tidak bereaksi apa-apa...,' _batin Kyungsoo lagi.

Kyungsoo melirik dengan takut-takut pria yang berada di atas dadanya. Rambutnya yang acak-acakan dan wajahnya tertutupi oleh poni hitamnya. Lampu jalan di sini memang remang-remang. Tapi wajah ini begitu familiar bagi Kyungsoo. Dengan perlahan namun pasti, tangan Kyungsoo menarik dagu pria itu untuk melihat agar bisa melihatnya dengan lebih jelas.

"Eo?Kim Gyosun_-nim_?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

END THIS UP or CONTINUE?

Good Readers? REVIEW PLEASE? :}


	2. Our Raisins Pancake

**Kaisoo's Love story.**

**Dont Like? Dont Read! **

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eungh," Jongin melenguh. Sinar matahari pagi yang menyeruak masuk melalui celah-celah gorden berhasil menyentuh lembut wajah tan milik Jongin. Ia perlahan-lahan membuka matanya, mengerjapkannya berkali-kali untuk membiasakannya dengan sinar matahari yang masih mengintip malu-malu.

SREG.

Tiba-tiba gorden yang tadinya masih tertutup telah terbuka lebar, membuat tangan Jongin mau tidak mau menarik selimut tebal di bawah pingganya hingga tubuh atletisnya tenggelam dalam selimut putih nan hangat itu untuk melindungi matanya dari cahaya matahari langsung. Pikirannya langsung melayang pada Ibunya. Ya. Ini pasti ulah Ibu Jongin. Ibunya itu memang sering masuk ke apartemennya tanpa izin. Lalu masuk ke kamarnya. Merusak pagi indahnya. Menyuruhnya cuci muka, gosok gigi, sarapan, membersihkan rumah, dan blah blah blah. Dan pagi ini Jongin benar-benar masih mengantuk. Ia tidak ingin di ganggu oleh siapapun. Dengan muka kesal, langsung saja ia menyibak selimutnya.

"Aah, Ibu! Apa yang kau laku...," ucapan Jongin melayang di udara seketika. "kan...?,"

Itu bukan ibunya. Melainkan seorang gadis yang.. eung.. "_Imut," _batin Jongin. Gadis yang sedang bersender di samping jendela sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada itu mengenakan _blue-oversized hoodie_ —membuat _black hotpants _yang menutupi seperempat kaki mulusnya hampir tenggelam. Ia mencepol tinggi rambutnya dengan menyisakan anak rambut yang terjuntai di sisi-sisinya.

Pandangan Jongin yang tadinya masih samar-samar kini telah bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah gadis tersebut. Dahi Jongin mengkerut. _What_? Apa pemeran utama _wet dream_-nya kali ini adalah Do Kyungsoo? _Haksaeng_ di kelas hukum tempatnya mengajar? Gadis yang sedikit _introvert _dengan kacamata minus ber-_frame _hitam yang selalu bertengger manis di wajahnya setiap kali ia mengajar? Pemikiran itulah yang kini sedang berputar-putar di kepalanya. Ya, Jongin akhir-akhir ini memang sering mendapati celananya dalam keadaan basah karena cairannya sendiri di pagi hari. Mungkin ini efek 'koleksi' baru yang ia curi beberapa waktu lalu dari laptop Sehun.

Jongin masih belum percaya. Tangannya terangkat untuk mencubit pipinya sendiri.

Aah, sakit. Jongin tidak mimpi basah. Lalu kenapa Kyungsoo bisa berada di kamarnya? Apakah ia menguntit Jongin sehingga bisa tahu _password-_nya? Astaga. Jongin tidak pernah tahu bahwa gadis yang selama ini hanya cuek saja disaat temannya yang lain berteriak histeris ketika melihat Jongin adalah _sasaeng-fans_nya. Dan astaga lagi. Jongin juga tidak pernah tahu bahwa Kyungsoo bisa secantik ini tanpa kacamata _frame_nya.

Jongin masih berkelut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sementara objek yang dipikirkannya hanya bisa memandang tingkah-sedikit-aneh dosennya itu dengan alis yang sedikit terangkat.

"Gyosum-_nim_, ini sudah jam 9 pagi. Ayo bangun. Aku sudah membuatkanmu sup _haejangguk_," ucap Kyungsoo, lalu membalikkan badannya.

"Tu..tunggu.. Bagaimana bisa kau berada di kamarku?," tanya Jongin dengan raut muka bingungnya.

Kyungsoo berbalik, masih dengan posisi yang sama —tangan yang dilipat di depan dada. "Hng? Apakah kamarku terlihat seperti kamar seorang pria?," tanya Kyungsoo balik.

Dahi Jongin semakin berkerut. Ia lalu memperhatikan sekitar.

Bbam! Kyungsoo benar. Kamar ini bukan miliknya. Kasur ukuran _queen-size _baby blue dengan motif polkadot ini bukan miliknya. Dan kamar serapi ini terlalu mustahil untuk menjadi milik Jongin. Jadi...

"Kau menculikku?!," tuduh Jongin.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin datar. Apa? Menculik? Ya Tuhan, tubuh Kyungsoo bahkan masih terasa pegal karena harus menopang tubuh Jongin yang terbilang besar untuk tubuh mungil Kyungsoo.

"Gyosu_-nim_, sebaiknya cepat cuci muka, nanti supnya keburu dingin. Aku akan menunggumu di meja makan" ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada sedikit kesal. Ia langsung membalikkan badannya lagi —berjalan menuju ruang makan, meninggalkan Jongin yang masih melongo di tempatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana di meja makan berbentuk persegi panjang itu sangat hening. Yang terdengar hanyalah dentingan sendok dan garpu yang beradu dengan permukaan piring. Jongin dan Kyungsoo duduk berhadapan. Jongin dengan supnya dan Kyungsoo dengan _pancake_nya.

Sup _haejaengguk _Jongin sudah tersisa seperempat mangkuk. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo diam-diam. Tadi Kyungsoo sudah menceritakan semuanya —kecuali adegan kepala Jongin yang tertidur di atas dada Kyungsoo tentu saja. Kyungsoo sedikit malu untuk menceritakannya kembali.

Mendadak Jongin menjadi malu pada dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia... hh, itu sedikit memalukan untuk diingat-ingat lagi.

"Ekhm..," Jongin berdeham. "Maafkan aku. Tubuhku pasti sangat berat untuk kau seret sampai ke rumahmu," ucapnya dengan raut wajah menyesal.

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. Kyungsoo sungguh manis hanya dengan tertawa seperti itu. Mengapa Jongin baru menyadarinya sekarang?

"Tidak apa-apa, Gyosu-_nim_. Lagi pula sudah lama aku tidak berolahraga. Sekalian olahraga malam," balas Kyungsoo sambil memasukkan potongan kecil_ pancake_ ke dalam mulut mungilnya.

Olahraga malam? Oh ya, Jongin juga sudah lama tidak _'olahraga malam'_ semenjak pertengkarannya dengan Baekhyun 2 minggu lalu hingga akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan hubungan mereka dan berpaling ke Park Chanyeol. Oh, Jongin muak mengingat itu semua.

"Ah, terimakasih," ucap Jongin dengan senyuman mengembang. "Terimakasih juga telah meminjamkan kamarmu untukku," lanjutnya.

"Ya, santai saja gyosu-_nim_. Berbuat baik sekali-kali tak apalah," balas Kyungsoo lagi dengan diiringi senyuman tipis.

Yeah, karena Jongin, Kyungsoo yang seharusnya tidur di atas kasur empuk miliknya terpaksa tidur di sofa ruang tamu. Ini musim hujan. Kyungsoo pasti kedinginan semalaman. Jongin merutuk dalam hati. Kenapa ia harus mempunyai kebiasaan seperti itu —tertidur terlalu lelap jika sudah mabuk. Menyusahkan orang lain saja. Bahkan ia meninggalkan _audy silver_nya di parkiran bar mini milik Sehun. Untung saja tadi Sehun telah menghubunginya, dan berkata bahwa _audy_ miliknya telah diantarkan ke _basement _apartemennya oleh Joonmyeon —hyung Jongin.

Keadaan kembali hening. Kyungsoo kembali sibuk dengan _pancake_nya. Sementara Jongin malah menopang dagunya di atas meja sibuk —matanya sibuk memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang sedang sarapan. Tiba-tiba matanya terpaku pada tangan Kyungsoo. Bukan. Jongin bukan terpesona karena melihat betapa indahnya tangan putih nan mulus milik Kyungsoo. Melainkan objek yang sedang dipotong-potong dengan pisau dan garpu oleh tangan mungil Kyungsoo. _Raisins pancake? _Jongin terdiam. Itu makanan favoritnya. Makanan favoritnya dengan 'gadis kecil' itu. Hh, dimana dia sekarang? Dia pasti sudah dewasa sekarang. Apa yang sedang ia lakukan? Apakah ia baik-baik saja?

Bayangan itu muncul lagi. Bagaikan film lama yang berputar di kepalanya. Kenangan manis bersama 'gadis kecil'nya.

.

.

.

_**St. Mary's Hospital, Seoul.**_

"_Tidak Ibu. Aku tidak mau disuntik!," Jongin kecil terus meraung sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman sang Ibu._

"_Astaga. Jongin! Kau itu sudah 14 tahun. Dan kau masih takut dengan jarum suntik? Ah.. Ayo masuk! Cho Uisa sudah menunggu. Minum obat tidak mau. Disuntik juga tidak mau. Makanya lain kali dengar apa yang Ayah bilang. Jangan hujan-hujanan lagi!" omel Ibu Jongin sambil berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit yang sepi _—_dengan sedikit menyeret Jongin kecil._

_Yang diomelipun hanya bisa tertunduk diam sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya yang terlihat sedikit pucat. Ya, ini memang salah Jongin yang terlalu memaksakan tubuhnya yang baru saja sembuh dari demam untuk bermain sepak bola di tengah derasnya hujan yang mengguyur lapangan tempat Jongin dan teman-temannya biasa bermain. Alhasil Jongin jatuh sakit lagi. Bahkan lebih parah dari sakitnya yang kemarin. Ia benar-benar menyesal. Dan Jongin benar-benar tidak ingin disuntik. Jongin tidak suka dengan segala hal yang berbau rumah sakit._

_Di sisi lain, seorang gadis kecil dengan setelan rumah sakitnyq sedang asyik memandang pasangan ibu dan anak dengan menyembulkan sedikit kepala mungilnya di sela pintu ruangan tempatnya rawat inap. Ia bisa mendengar semua percakapan ibu dan anak itu dengan jelas. _

"_Hahah, Oppa itukan sudah besar. Mengapa masih takut pada jarum suntik? Huh, pengecut," ucapnya sambil terkikik geli _—_hingga memperlihatkan giginya yang berkawat soft-pink itu._

_._

_Rasa sakit masih terasa di lengan Jongin yang kini sedang terduduk di bangku panjang rumah sakit sambil memegangi daerah sekitar lengannya yang baru saja ditembus oleh jarum suntik milik Cho Uisa. Dokter di sini sekaligus teman SMA Ibu Jongin dulu. _

"_Hhh," ini sudah desahan ketiga semenjak ibunya belum keluar dari ruangan Cho Uisa. Jongin memandangi pintu ruangan Cho Uisa dengan tatapan sedikit kesal. Ibunya sekarang pasti sedang asyik mengobrol. Untung saja tadi ia membawa white-earphone kesayangannya. Tapi ini sudah 45 menit. Ibunya sungguh keterlaluan. Jongin ingin pulang. Ia sungguh bosan berlama-lama di tempat dengan bau obat yang menusuk hidung seperti ini._

'_Puk.'_

_Jongin kaget bukan main saat ia merasakan sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya lembut. Jongin sungguhan mengira bahwa itu pasti hantu bergentayangin di lorong rumah sakit ini._

_Langsung saja ia melepas sebelah earphone yang masih terpasang di telingany. Ia membalikkan badannya dengan sepelan mungkin. Dahinya sudah mulai berkeringat. Hhh, Jongin benar-benar tidak menyukai suasana seperti ini. Jongin menghitung dalam hati, "Satu.. dua.. ti...ga," Ahh. Jongin membuang nafas yang ia tahan sejak tadi ketika mendapati sosok di depannya bukanlah hantu berpakaian serba hitam di film Woman in Black yang ia tonton kemarin malam _—_melainkan seorang gadis kecil dengan setelan lengkap rumah sakit yang sedang menenteng kotak makan berwarna biru laut._

'_Kyeoptda..,' batin Jongin. Jongin terpaku beberapa saat. Oh ayolah, apa Jongin sedang merasakan 'first in love' dengan gadis yang kira-kira masih berumur 9 tahun ini? Oh tidak tidak. Ia akan terlihat seperti pedofil._

"_Hei.. Adik manis.. mengapa kau berada di sini hm? Ini sudah malam. Kembali ke ruanganmu dan istirahatlah," ucap Jongin sambil mengusak rambut si gadis kecil nan manis itu. Yang ditanya malah hanya tersenyum manis lalu menempatkan bokongnya di kursi _—_tepat berada di sebelah Jongin._

"_Ini. Makanlah. Mungkin itu akan mengurangi rasa sakit pada lengan Oppa yang disuntik tadi," ucap gadis kecil itu sambil meletakkan kotak makan yang ia bawa tadi di atas paha Jongin._

"_A..pa..? Tidak perlu.. Ini untukmu saja. Lagipula ini.. ini tidak sakit kok," balas Jongin dengan sedikit berbohong._

"_Benarkah?," gadis kecil itu berucap sambil tersenyum jahil. Tanpa diketahui Jongin, tangan gadis itu menekan lengan Jongin _—_tepat pada daerah yang disuntik tadi._

"_Aak," Jongin sedikit berteriak karenanya. Lengannya ngilu kembali. "Apa yang kau lakukan?," ucap Jongin dengan nada sedikit membentak, sambil memegangi lengannya. Yang dibentak malah hanya nyengir saja _—_memperlihatkan kawat gigi soft-pinknya pada Jongin._

"_Katanya tidak sakit..," cibir gadis kecil itu._

"_Hhh. Oke. Aku mengaku. Ini memang sakit," Jongin berucap dengan nada kesal bercampur malu._

"_Makanlah pancake buatanku ini. Semoga cepat sembuh. Sampai jumpa Oppa tampan," pamit gadis kecil itu _—_tersenyum sambil melangkah pelan ke belakan. Lalu berbalik meninggalkan_ _Jongin dengan ditemani aura dingin yang menguar dari lantai rumah sakit._

_Jongin masih memperhatikan punggung gadis kecil itu _—_dengan senyuman tipis yang setia menghiasi wajahnya, hingga tubuh gadis telah hilang ditelan pintu ruang inapnya._

_Perhatiannya kini teralih pada kotak makan pemberian gadis kecil itu tadi. Jongin membuka tutupnya. Dan terpampanglah beberapa lembar pancake yang tersusun rapi dengan taburan beberapa kismis dan taburan gula halus di atasnya. Tangan Jongin perlahan memotong kecil pancake buatan gadis kecil itu dengan garpu yang sudah ada di dalam kotak makan. Dengan ragu, ia memasukkan potongan pancake itu, eung.. bisa sajakan pancake itu ternyata dibubuhi racun tikus oleh gadis kecil yang baru ia kenal beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan.. 'Aam,' pancake itu kini sudah berada di dalam mulut hangat milik Jongin._

"_Astaga.., ini benar-benar lezat. Buatan hyung pasti kalah lezat dengan buatan...," gumaman Jongin seketika berhenti. Ia tidak tahu siapa nama gadis kecil itu. Kenapa ia tadi tidak menanyakannya... Lalu bagaimana cara Jongin mengembalikan kotak makan ini... Nama saja Jongin tidak tahu, apalagi alamat... Hhh, Poor Jongin._

_._

_._

"Kim Gyosu-_nim_? Kau melamun..?," tanya Kyungsoo sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah sang dosen.

Suara lembut Kyungsoo membuat Jongin kembali ke alam sadarnya. "A-aa tidak, aku tidak melamun," jawab Jongin bohong.

"Lalu.. kenapa kau sedari tadi diam sambil memperhatikan _pancake_ku? Apa Gyosu-_nim_ masih lapar?," tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

Jongin kembali terdiam. Tidak menjawab pertanyaan muridnya itu sama sekali. Ia terdiam melihat mata Kyungsoo tanpa penghalang —kacamata _frame _yang biasa ia pakai. Ia menjadi ingat pada...

"Gyosu-_nim, _ini...," tiba-tiba Kyungsoo kembali berbicara dengan tangan memegang garpu yang di ujungnya sudah terdapat potongan _raisins pancake _miliknya.

Jongin mengerti maksud Kyungsoo. Dengan agak kikuk, Jongin memajukan wajahnya, menerima suapan dari Kyungsoo. Dan...

'_Persis. Rasanya persis," _batin Jongin.

Pandangan Jongin kini beralih pada Kyungsoo. Jongin tertawa kecil ketika melihat ada noda _whipped cream _di sudut bibir Kyungsoo. Yang ditatappun menjadi bingung.

"Kyung, itu.. di sini ada _whipped cream_," ucap Jongin sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sudut bibirnya sendiri.

Tangan Kyungsoo langsung bergerak-gerak mengusap wajahnya, tapi iya tidak kunjung menemukan noda itu.

"Seperti anak kecil saja," ucap Jongin lagi, namun kali ini dengan memajukan tubuhnya, agar tangannya bisa mencapai wajah Kyungsoo. Tangan Jongin menyentuh ujung bibir Kyungsoo —membersihkan _whipped cream _yang masih menempel. Jongin bersumpah, bahwa ibu jarinya merasakan sengatan listrik bertegangan rendah saat tangannya menyentuh ujung bibir lembut milik Kyungsoo.

Di sisi lain, Kyungsoo hanya bisa terdiam, mulutnya sedikit menganga. Astaga, Kyungsoo benar-benar imut saat ini. Ingin sekali Jongin menggantikan tangannya dengan bibirnya untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa _whipped cream _yang tersisa..

Jongin langsung menarik tangannya menjauh dari wajah Kyungsoo ketika pikirannya sudah berubah menjadi agak keruh hanya karena bibir Kyungsoo yang terlihat begitu manis.

Sepertinya Jongin harus segera pamit dari rumah Kyungsoo. Ia tidak mau jika besok _headline_ 'Seorang Dosen tega memperkosa Muridnya sendiri.' memenuhi berita tv seantero Kota Seoul. Itu benar-benar buruk.

"Ngg, sepertinya aku harus pulang. Jam 11 aku ada jam mengajar. Sampai bertemu di kelas, Kyung," ucap Jongin sambil memakai mantel hitamnya.

"Hm, oke Gyosu-_nim,_" jawab Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengantar Jongin sampai pintu depan _penthouse_nya.

"Ah, satu lagi. Panggil saja aku Jongin jika kita sedang di luar kelas. Aku pergi," pamit Jongin sambil sedikit mengusak rambut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatap punggung tegap Jongin dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan —hingga tubuh Jongin mulai hilang ditelan persimpangan jalan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

.

.

.

_**Mini Dictionary.**_

_Haksaeng : Murid/Mahasiswi/Mahasiswa_

_Gyosu : Dosen_

_Uisa : Dokter_

_Sup Haejangguk : __**Haejangguk (sup anti mabuk) **__itu sejenis sup di korea yang bisa meredakan sakit kepala, kalo misalnya abis minum soju/mabuk. Bisa juga buat orang-orang yang sedang dimabuk cinta.g_

Ttaaraa. Maaf chapt 1 nya terlalu lama dipost. Dan maaf kalo ini terlalu pendek. Janji deh chap slanjutnya bakal lebih panjang lagi. Soalnya aku gatau kalo ternyata yang ngerespon prolog ff Between ur sweet lips cukup banyak.

Very-gamshahamnida buat yang uda ngereview&amp;ngewelkamin aku, maaf belum bisa balesin satu-satu

Untuk chapt 2 kayaknya aku ga janji bisa fast-updt karena aku lg sibuk nyiumin buku buat ujian. Keep supporting me yah!

'kay. See u next taim! Muaaahl. Sarangeyok3


End file.
